One Summer Date
by fuzzyren
Summary: It's summer break and Shirou and Rin doesn't know where to go, so they decided to go on a date. Their first summer date to be exact. Written for a fanzine I organized last summer and released in October.


**One Summer Date**  
 **by Ren/fuzzyren**

 **A/N: It's been 100000 years since I last posted a fic here; been busy with life and stuff and I only write short drabbles lately. Also, I got into Fate late last year and I ended up shipping these two dorks.**

 **Anyway, this was written for a Shirou/Rin summer zine that I organized last summer and released in October! You can download the fic here: /bakBC**

 **ps: reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The calendar is marked at August 1, 2004. Summer break has officially started, which means it's school's out for everyone.

The weather was scorching hot outside. The sound of cicadas can be heard from afar.

Meanwhile, at the Emiya residence, Shirou and Rin were basking under the shade at the corridor nearby the living room. They also brought in a portable fan to keep themselves cool as the summer heat blazes over them.

"Shirou, can you bring the fan closer to me?" Rin began as she lazily lied down on the floor with her long, black hair sprawled behind her.  
"Tohsaka, you're not the only one who's burning here," Shirou groaned.

He slowly pushed the fan to the center between him and Rin; then rose up to switch the fan so that it's spinning around the two of them.

"Hey, Shirou," Rin spoke to him as she directed her eyes towards him, "I know it's only the beginning of summer break, but don't you think we should go somewhere?"  
"Hm? Well, uhhh, it's not that I have enough money to go anywhere outside Fuyuki," Shirou replied with uncertainty, "Unless you're paying me-"  
"I don't even have that much money, dummy!" she objected, "I mean, don't you get bored from just staying here all day?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked back, still unsure of her statement.  
"Argh! You're so dense, Shirou!" Rin stood up and pinned him down, furiously threw her fists at his shoulders, "You really don't know how to have fun, don't you?!"

Rin continuously hit Shirou as he fell onto the floor on his back. Shirou tried to defend himself with his hands.

"T-Tohsaka! S-stop hitting me, will ya?!" Shirou yelled as he grabbed her arms from the wrists.  
"E-eh?!" Rin interjected as she realised that her hands were stopped by him.  
"Fine, I'll figure out where to go for today," he sighed.

Shirou rose back to his sitting position and discussed with her about his plans.

#####

The clock stroke 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The two of them arrived at Shinto district, right at the busiest hour of the day.

Speaking of which, Shirou decided that they went out on a lunch date then proceed onto going around the city to spend time together with Rin. They also decided not to bring Saber just to get used to be together.

Shirou and Rin took a bus from Miyama district in order to get to the city quickly, though they plan on going back on foot just to save cash.

For their date, Rin put on her usual red and black attire, with a summery twist and minus her knee-high stockings, while Shirou sported a black T-shirt and jeans and his usual black sneakers.

"So, where do you plan on having lunch at?" Shirou asked Rin as they stood in the middle of the city.  
"I heard the local desserts cafe is having a new dish this summer, and I'm in a mood for sweets," Rin suggested.  
"And?"  
"We'll be eating there, let's go!" she continued, then suddenly grabbed Shirou's hand and headed to the cafe.  
"H-hey, Tohsaka, wait up!"

The two of them arrived at the cafe. It was filled with youngsters their age, but thankfully they didn't see any familiar faces.

The cafe was adorned with minimalistic furniture and brown-black colour pallete to reflect its modern vibe. It was located strategically in the heart of the busy streets of Miyama districts.

"It's kinda... uhh... crowded, Tohsaka," Shirou began, as he pointed at the sheer number of customers at the counter.  
"We've come all the way for this, so deal with it," she argued.  
"Alright then," he shrugged off, and decided to wait at one of the empty seats near the counter.

As soon as it's their turn to order, the two of them stood together in front of the counter.

"Welcome, what would you like to order?" the cashier asked as they greeted them.  
"Can I have one Triple Chocolate Sundae, please?" Rin began as she slid her hands across the menu sheet, "Shirou, what do you want?"  
"Umm... I'm having what she's getting," he replied, "And one mocha latte, please,"  
"Coming right up," the waiter continued, then made their leave before heading off to the kitchen.  
"Oho... you're interested in tasting the new dish, eh?" Rin snickered as she playfully teased him.  
"Shut up!" Shirou retorted as he blushed and looked away from her devilish smile.

Once they finished their lunch, the two of them continued to stroll around the city. They visited numerous shops and tried a lot of things. At one point, they stopped by a clothing store and Rin couldn't stop trying on new clothes and tried some funny-looking clothes on Shirou.

After going through lots of shops, they stopped by at an arcade at the upper floors of the shopping mall. It was dark but the room is filled with colourful and flashing lights illuminated by the arcade machines of all kinds.

"W-we're going to the arcade?!" Shirou exclaimed, "I-I'm not sure if this is the right place for you, Tohsaka,"

Shirou scratched the back of his head in confusion as he recalled how bad Rin is when it comes to technology but ironically knows some gaming terms.

"Me and Ayako have been here several times already, so this time I wanna do it with you," Rin explained, "Don't tell me you've never played in an arcade?"  
"Well, uhh... Shinji used to take me here but I'm not really fond of video games," he replied with a disinterested look.

There was a brief silence in-between the conversation, at least, until Rin said the word.

"You suck, Shirou," she added with her cheeks puffed and a disappointed look.  
"W-what the hell, Tohsaka?!" Shirou exclaimed, "F-fine! I'll challenge you this time!"

Shirou, with a frowned look and his face red, stomped into the arcade, while Rin happily walks into the place as she eagerly waits for his challenge.

Once they got into the arcade, Shirou found himself overwhelmed by the blaring sounds of game music and sounds, as well as the sounds of people ranging from elementary school children to middle-aged men shouting and yelling at the games that they were playing.

"W-woah, this is hella noisy...," Shirou stopped as he stared at the sight of the lively insides of the arcade.

Rin arrived and gave a pat on his shoulders.

"I know you're really not up for this, Emiya-kun," she began as she let out a smirk and winked her left eye at him.

Shirou decided to give up and let Rin lead the trip.

The two of them went to every single game that was available at the arcade, from Racing Plumber, The Undead's House 3 to Legendary Guitarist 2. Although Rin had so much fun playing with Shirou, he keeps on losing though there was at one point where he beat her at this one particular fighting game titled 'TYPE-MOON Ultimate Fighting Arena'.

"Damn, Shirou, I didn't think you're good at fighting games," Rin complimented him as soon as they left the fighting games section.  
"Well, umm... I dunno, Tohsaka," Shirou replied nervously, "To be honest, I've never played any fighting game before so maybe I was just lucky that I can figure out the controls and stuff,"

The two of them had so much fun at the arcade that time flew so fast.

"W-woah, it's almost five!" Shirou exclaimed as he looked at the clock nearby the exit, "I think it's almost curfew,"  
"Alright," Rin replied and sighed for a bit, "Let's go home then. I think I'm almost tired now, phew,"

#####

It was almost 6PM. The sun sets as they walked along the bridge that connects Miyama and Shinto district, heading home.

Shirou was carrying a shopping bag, while Rin went along empty-handed. They didn't plan on shopping that much, but Shirou had something in mind before they left Shinto.

"Hey, Shirou," Rin began as she caught up with him along the way, "I was wondering whether you have fun or not today?"  
"Hm? Well, of course I had fun," he replied, "Though it's more like you're the one who's having fun teasing me especially at the arcade,"

Shirou let out a disgruntled look as he recalled the happenings at the arcade this afternoon.

"Nah, you did beat me when we played 'TYPE-MOON Ultimate Fighting Arena', you know," Rin added, recalling the moment Shirou won against her in a fighting game.

As soon as they reached the riverside walkway near the bridge, the two of them decided to stop by and admire the sunset.

"Why are we stopping, Shirou?" Rin asked.  
"I just wanna take a break, is that a problem?" Shirou asked back as he puts down the bag and stretched his arms.  
"Umm... nope,"

Rin placed a hand onto the top of the fence and glanced towards the river. Light from the sunset reflected beautifully on the surface of the river. The wind was blowing slowly from the direction of the sunset.

As Rin was gazing at the sunset view of the neighbouring district, Shirou pat her on the right shoulder.

"Hey, Tohsaka," Shirou began, "Can you uhhh... close your eyes for a while?"  
"W-what for?" Rin asked back in a slightly confused look.  
"Just close your eyes. I'll let you know when I'm ready," he replied.  
"O-okay," she agreed, then slowly closes her eyes with her hands.

"Umm... you can now open your eyes, Tohsaka," Shirou initiated.

Rin slowly opened up her eyes, only to find a giant cat plushie right in front of her.

"I-is this for me?" she asked meekly as she softly blushes from looking at the stuffed animal.  
"Yeah," Shirou replied as he tilted his head down with a smile.

She briefly stared at the cat plushie. It was a big one, about a third of Shirou's height. The cat had the same look as the cat stationeries that she owned as well.

"T-this is so cute, Shirou...," Rin meekly complimented at the sight of it, still blushing, "H-how do you know that I like cats?"  
"W-well... I've been observing you all this time," Shirou nervously replied as he looked away from her, blushing too.

Rin shyly approached to him and snatched the cat plushie away from him then start hugging it tightly.

"D-do you like it, Tohsaka?" he asked.

Rin, still blushing madly and hugging the cat plushie, brought her hands that were holding onto it to Shirou's cheek, indicating an indirect kiss at him. Shirou understood that it was a kiss that his face immediately turned red.

"I like it very much, dammit," she meekly replied.

He let out a smile, put down her hands that were holding the plushie, and pulled her close into a kiss on her lips. It was a passionate one, of course, as both of them had already confessed their feelings sometime earlier in February.

Once they break away from the kiss, their noses remained touching and both of them were staring at each other in love.

"I love you, Tohsaka," Shirou began and smiled happily, "Thanks for the date, by the way,"

Rin blushed upon hearing that word. She was about to look away but decided to hold that thought up and looked into him in the eye.

"I-I love you too, Shirou," she replied, then let out a chuckle.

Once they were done with the brief intimate moment, the two of them went back to their senses and continued walking home.

It was a wonderful date for them, as the two of them had fun spending their time together, and Rin was happy that it made Shirou enjoyed it.

And that concludes one summer date for the two young lovers.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
